


When It All Goes To Hell.

by screamingmoth



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, cannon non-compliant, dreamsmp disk war, i kinda rewrote a chunk of d-day, im not sorry there will be more angst, let tubbo go canonically apeshit please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: “when it all goes to hell, will you be able to tell me sorry with a straight face?”or, tubbo contemplates he and tommy’s friendship, and doomsday goes far differently than it actually did.-lyrics are from ‘patron saints of liars and fakes’ by fall out boy
Relationships: no :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	When It All Goes To Hell.

-

**_“THE DISKS WERE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU EVER WERE!”_ **

Tubbo froze as Tommy’s yell rang through the rubble, emotionally sucker-punching him into the next dimension.

Tommys eyes widened but he didn’t seem all that taken aback by his words, like it was something he didn’t want to tell Tubbo in fear of hurting him. Like he didn’t regret it once it came from his mouth.

and it fucking stung.

Building a nation with him, sticking by his side when the world was against him, giving a cannon life for him and Wilbur at the festival— it was only for the disks, Tubbo realised.

He never cared about Tubbo, Tommy never cared about anyone! He only cared about the disks.

He only cared about those stupid fucking prices of vinyl that Tommy has  _ no reason  _ being that fucking attached to-

“i’ve sacrificed so  _ fucking much _ for you and your family- your- _ our nation _ , Tommy! and it was only for the disks?”

They were surrounded but he’d never felt more alone, screaming from a fire in his chest he never realised had been set aflame.

“you didn’t care. you never gave a shit when i gave a life for you-“

“and you never visited, never cared when you exiled me, bringing me to the bri-“

“ _ i couldn’t visit, tommy. get that through your  _ **_thick fucking skull. i didn’t exile you because i wanted to. it was because i FUCKING HAD TO.”_ **

Tommy froze, wide eyed and stunned, stumbling further back into the rubble of what was once the community house. Everyone was stunned, the silence ringing through Tubbo’s ears like a cannon just went off.

“ **_do you not understand, Tommy? i’ve given everything to help you and you jUST THROW ME ASIDE FOR DISKS? A MEANINGLESS OBJECT?”_ **

Tommy didn’t speak.

“ **_you’re selfish, tommy. and i know you won’t agree because you refuse to admit you’re ever wrong, and i know this because i know you. because i care about you. but it’s obvious that you don’t care about me.”_ **

Tubbo was on the verge of tears, slowly losing control of his emotions as the fire in his chest raged out of control. 

“i-“

“this is the only time i’d ever agree with you, Tubbo.”

Technoblade piped up from the crowd, then there were multiple quiet agreements.

“i’ve lost everything, guys, please… Wilbur, L’Manburg… everything.”

“So have we. You act like you’re the only person affected by Wilbur’s death or the destruction of  _ my  _ nation.”

Tubbo steeled his emotions, his face going blank but his eyes filled with tears. Tommy had sunk to his knees, looking between his hands and Tubbo.

The boy who lost everything stood across from him.

“some of us have lost far more than you, but  _ ‘oh no everyone cares about the main character.” _

Tubbo’s voice became mocking, taking a step towards the crumpled boy he could barely call a friend.

“The disks don’t matter, Tommy! They never did.”

It was almost glorious, to be able to yell at Tommy without being screamed over or ignored, or brushed off as stupid…

Tubbo was not insignificant, nor was he the main character's best friend. Not anymore, at least. 

“but they  _ do  _ matter, Tubbo! th-“

“why. Tell me right here, right now, why they matter.Then maybe i’ll believe you.”

“i-yo- they- they mean al-“

Tommy stumbled over his words, spluttering as he tried to find his reasoning. He ended up silent, staring up at Tubbo with pleading eyes.

“See? The. Disks. Dont. Matter. This story can’t always be about you.”

—

  
  



End file.
